mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Вриколакас
Этимология названия Слово происходит от болгарского върколак. Термин имеет аналоги во многих других славянских языках, например, русский волколак, сербский вукодлак, польский wilkołak и пр., и в заимствованных из них литовском (vilkolakis) и румынском (vârcolac) языках. Термин является составным словом, производным от вълк (vâlk)/вук (vuk), "волк" и длака, "(прядь) волос" (т. е. имеющий волосы, или мех, волк), и первоначально означало "оборотень" (в приведенных языках этот смысл сохранился). Примечательно также, что в рассказе XVIII в. "Вриколокас" Питтона де Турнефора автор ссылается на существа как на "оборотней" (loups-garous), что также могло переводиться как бука. То же самое слово (в форме "вукодлак") стало использоваться в значении "вампир" в фольклоре Западной Сербии, Боснии и Герцеговины и Черногории (в то время как термин "вампир" чаще встречается в Восточной Сербии и Болгарии). Два этих понятия, по всей видимости, смешались. Даже в Болгарии общий фольклор, как правило, описывает върколака как подвид вампира без каких-либо волчьих черт. Можно также отметить, что в санскрите слово волк — это vṛ́ka (произносится как врика). Мифология Вриколакас — вид зловредной нежити в греческом фольклоре. Имеет сходство со многими вымышленными существами, но, как правило, приравнивается к вампиру из фольклора соседних славянских стран. Хотя они и похожи, кровопийцы лишь незначительно связаны с вриколакасами. Особенности Греки традиционно считали, что человек может стать вриколакасом после смерти по многим причинам: из-за святотатственного образа жизни, отлучения от церкви, погребения в неосвященную землю, из-за того, что непогребенный труп перепрыгнула кошка или мертвец ел мясо барана, раненного волком или оборотнем. Некоторые полагали, что вампиром после смерти мог стать и волколак, сохранив волчьи клыки, волосатые ладони и горящие глаза, что у него были при жизни. Тело вриколакаса имеет те же отличительные особенности, что тела вампиров в балканском фольклоре. Они не разлагаются, а набухают и толстеют от выпитой крови, и могут даже стать "как барабан", они очень большие, имеют румяные щеки, и, согласно одному рассказу, "свежи и сыты новой кровью". В старом фольклоре Сербии и прилегающих районов вампирами считались рыжеволосые сероглазые люди. Деятельность вриколакаса почти всегда вредоносная, простирающаяся от простого выхода из могил и "блуждания", вызывающего полтергейстные явления, и до распространения чумы и мора. Среди всего прочего, существо стучится в двери домов и выкликивает имена жителей. Не получив ответа, оно уходит, не причинив никакого вреда. Если же кто-то ответит через дверь, через несколько дней он умрет или тоже станет вриколакасом. По этой причине, даже в настоящее время в некоторых греческих деревнях существует суеверие, что не следует отвечать через дверь до второго стука. Также легенды рассказывают, что вриолакас давит или душит спящего, сидя на них, так же, как мара или инкуб — так же, как это делает вампир в болгарском фольклоре. Поскольку, если вриколакаса оставить в покое, он становится все сильнее и сильнее, следует уничтожить его тело. По некоторым сведениям, это может быть сделано только в субботу, единственный день, когда вриколакас лежит в своей могиле (так же, как болгарские вампиры). Это можно сделать разными способами, наиболее распространенные из которых экзорцизм, протыкание колом, обезглавливание, расчленение и особенно кремация подозреваемого трупа, так, чтобы оно было освобождено от нежизни, а его жертвы могли бы быть в безопасности. Считается, что вриколакас не умеет плавать, поэтому их часто хоронили на отдельных пустынных островах. Вера во врайколаки все еще была распространена в Греции во время Второй мировой войне, особенно в сельской местности. Во время Великого голода в 1941-42 годах, когда около 300 000 греков умерли от голода, кладбища были настолько переполнены, что многие семьи были вынуждены хоронить своих близких за пределами кладбищ. От Великого голода умерло так много людей, что чиновники коллаборационистского греческого государства начали собирать трупы и складывать их в братские могилы, так как считалось, что те, кто похоронен в неосвященной земле, возвращаются, чтобы преследовать живых как врайколаки. Это верование вызвало большое беспокойство у тех семей, которые не смогли похоронить своих мертвых на церковных кладбищах, а некоторые семьи предприняли упреждающие шаги, чтобы не дать своим близким стать вриколакасами, такими как обезглавливание их трупов. Археологические свидетельства 'Древняя Греция' Ancient Greeks believed that the dead are able to reanimate and exist in a state that is neither living nor dead, but rather "undead". Burials of suspected revenants have been discovered throughout the ancient Greek world. The earliest examples are from Cyprus and date to the Neolithic period (ca. 4500–3900/3800 BCE). At Khirokitia, flexed bodies buried in pit graves were pinned by millstones that were placed on either their heads or chests in order to trap the body in its grave. Similar burials were found at Argolid. In the necropolis of the city of Kamarina, two burials were found which were different from the rest: the first contains an adult of indeterminate sex and stature. The head and feet of the individual are completely covered by large amphora fragments. The heavy amphora fragments found were presumably intended to pin the individual to the grave and prevent it from seeing or rising. The second burial contains a child approximately 8 to 13 years old, also of indeterminate sex and stature. Five large stones were placed on top of the child's body. These stones were used to trap the body in its grave. 'Византийская Греция' In Attica, a limekiln was found that served as a gravesite for two dismembered individuals. The first body belonged to a woman who was cut in half, with both halves placed parallel to one another in the prone position. Buried with her was a small jar containing a single coin from the reign of Emperor Constantine and a portion of the dismembered left leg of an adult male. After deposition, the skeletons were deliberately sealed in the limekiln by large rocks. 'Османская Греция' At Lesbos, a Turkish cemetery from the Ottoman period contained an isolated tomb of an adult who was pinned at the neck, pelvis and both feet with 20 cm nails. Another burial from the same island dating to the same period contained a man over the age of 60. He was found in a cist grave and had three bent 16 cm spikes mixed in with his bones. Апотропическая магия Апотропическая магия представляет собой предметы или ритуалы для того, чтобы не позволить недавно умершему человеку превратиться в нежить или чем-нибудь занять его, чтобы он не вредил живым. Широко распространено было хоронить труп вверх ногами, а также оставлять около могилы земные объекты, например, косы или серпы, чтобы удовлетворить демонов, входящих в тело, или чтобы задобрить мертвого, чтобы он не хотел вставать из гроба. Этот метод напоминает древнегреческую практику размещения обола во рту трупа в качестве платы за пересечение в подземном мире реки Стикс; утверждалось также, что на самом деле монета нужна для того, чтобы отгонять от тела злых духов, и это могло повлиять на вампирский фольклор. Эта традиция сохраняется в современном греческом фольклоре, связанном с вриколакасом: на трупе размещается восковой крест и кусок керамики с надписью "Иисус Христос побеждает", чтобы тело не превратилось в вампира. В Европе широко практиковались и иные методы, такие как перерезание коленных сухожилий или размещение на месте могилы предполагаемого вампира маковых семян, пшена или песка; это делалось для того, чтоб занять вампира подсчетом упавших зерен из расчета в одно зерно в год, что указывает на связь вампиров с арифмоманией. Аналогичные китайские повествования говорят, что если вампироподобная сущность наткнется на мешок с рисом, он пересчитает все зерна; этот мотив повсеместен от мифов Индийского субконтинента до южноамериканских сказок про ведьм и прочих злых или проказливых духов и существ. Вриколакасы и западная культура Первые западные рассказы о вере во вриколакасов датируются серединой XVII в. в сочинениях Льва Аллация (De quorundam Graecorum Opinationibus, 1645), и св. отца Франсуа Ришара (Relation de l'Isle de Sant-erini, 1657), которые склонны подтверждать эти истории. В 1718 стал знаменитым рассказ французского путешественника Жозефа Питтона де Турнефора, который был свидетелем эксгумации и "убийства" подозреваемого вриколакаса на острове Миконос в 1701 году. Греческих вриколакасов отождествили со славянскими вампирами уже в известной дискуссии о вампирах в XVIII в., о чем говорит Иоганн Генрих Зедлер в энциклопедии Grosses vollständiges Universal-Lexicon (1732-1754). При переводе на греческий язык фильмов про вампиров и т.п. стало нормой переводить "вампира" как "вриколакас". Современные греки, выросшие на кинопродукции Голливуда, при упоминании вриколакаса будут, скорее всего, с равной вероятностью, если не чаще, думать о Дракуле, а не о традиционном греческом чудовище. Один из немногих примеров вриколакаса или ворволака в поп-искусстве и медиа — в фильме ужасов "Остров мертвых" с Борисом Карлоффом. Фильм режиссёра Марка Робсона и легендарного продюсера фильмов ужасов Вэла Льютона рассказывает о группе людей на маленьком острове, чьи жизни находятся под угрозой из-за чего-то, что некоторые считают чумой, а прочие — работой ворволака. При археологических раскопках в столице Лесбоса Митилини в 1994 г. были обнаружены два захоронения вриколакасов на старых кладбищах. Оба были мужчинами среднего возраста, похороненными в специальных склепах с 20-сантиметровыми шипами в шее, пахе и лодыжках, типичным балканским методом борьбы с подозреваемой нечистью. Британский вице-консул Чарльз Ньютон в своих "путешествиях и открытиях в Леванте" упоминает остров у берегов Лесбоса, на котором современные ему греки (1850-е) хоронили своих вриколакасов. Галерея Вриколакас1.jpg Вриколакас2.jpg Вриколакас3.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Нежить Категория:Вампиры Категория:Оборотни Категория:Химеры Категория:Псовые Категория:Греческая мифология Категория:Римская мифология Категория:Европейская мифология Категория:Славянская мифология Категория:Румынская мифология Категория:Болгарская мифология Категория:Недописанные статьи Категория:Млекопитающие